Vision
by kousto
Summary: Libertine? Je le suis. Amoureuse? Je ne le suis pas. Pourquoi? Parce que je n'ai pas encore rencontrée celle que j'ai vue dans une vision et qui sera celle avec qui je passerai l'éternité...


**NDA: rien ne m'appartient, même pas la divine Alice (vilaine Stephenie Mayer^^)**

**NDA2: Ce qui va suivre est une histoire mettant en scène deux femmes. Si ça vous déplaît, vous n'avez qu'à cliquer sur la croix rouge, en haut, à droite.**

_OS écrit entre deux corrections… Ben oui, je ne fait pas que de m'amuser à jouer à la « guéguerre », je fait aussi office de « prof ». J'oubliais. L'histoire est du point de vue d'Alice._

_Bonne lecture,_

_Kousto_

_(« La première fois que nous nous sommes embrassées, j'ai su que je ne voudrai plus jamais poser mes lèvres sur d'autres lèvres que les siennes. » ild)_

_

* * *

_

Le temps est une notion assez relative pour moi. Les jours se suivent et se ressemblent. Ils me paraitraient même ennuyeux si je n'avais pas ma famille autour de moi et, surtout, mes deux fidèles compagnons, Edward et Jasper.

Ma famille et moi, nous sommes des vampires. Carlisle et Esmée sont en quelque sorte nos parents. Petite particularité, nous sommes végétariens, c'est-à-dire que nous ne buvons pas de sang humain.

Concernant Jasper, Edward et moi? Jasper fut pendant de longues années mon mari. Pour des raisons bien évidentes, nous avons été mariés par souci de convenance et aussi pour ne pas choquer la morale. Doux euphémisme que ce mariage qui s'est avéré faux dès le début. Nous en étions parfaitement conscients de toute manière et cela nous permettait de voyager sans qu'on se pose des questions sur nous. Double-jeu si on veut. Le jour, mariés et le soir, nous laissions libre court à notre véritable sexualité enfin bon, le but n'est pas de faire un cours d'histoire sur l'homosexualité…

Edward est venu s'ajouter à notre duo dès le début. Eternel compagnon de Jasper, ces deux là suivaient ma vie sentimentale avec attention et désespéraient de me voir un jour avec celle qui ravirait mon cœur.

Libertine? Oui, je le suis. Amoureuse? Je ne le suis pas. Pourquoi? Parce que je n'ai pas trouvée celle que j'ai vue dans une vision il y a plusieurs années.

- Alice, il faut aller en cours! Dit Edward en venant dans ma chambre.

Je lâchai un bruyant soupir et allait envoyer paître Edward quand il rajouta:

- Je sais que ça t'agace mais cela fait partie de la comédie que nous devons jouer.

Le pire, c'est qu'il a raison. Alors, une fois de plus, je vais jouer à l'adolescente de 18 ans complètement obsédée par le shopping, bref, me faire passer pour ce que je ne suis pas.

* * *

L'arrivée au lycée et, comme tout les matins, une épreuve pour moi. S'il n'y aurait pas les présences d'Edward, Jasper, Rosalie et Emmett, je ne mettrait jamais les pieds en cours. Que nous le voulions ou non, nous attirons l'attention à cause de notre inhumaine beauté. Il n'y a que Rosalie qui aime ce genre d'attention. Rose a toujours aimé être le centre d'attention de tout le monde.

Comme tout les lycéens du monde, nous attendons la sonnerie pour aller en cours et, 5 minutes avant cette satanée sonnerie, un vieux pick-up rouge arriva sur le parking. Me désintéressant complètement du véhicule, je fit signe à ma famille d'y aller.

La matinée passa relativement vite et nous nous retrouvâmes au réfectoire, assis devant des plateaux pleins. Encore une illusion.

- Nouvelle tête. Dit Emmett en désignant discrètement une adolescente qui venait de s'asseoir à la table des « commères ».

Je regardait en direction de cette fameuse table et je la vit, assise à côté d'Angela, face à moi. Une belle brune au doux regard chocolat et qui, l'espace d'un instant, sourit, dévoilant des dents blanches et une fossette à la joue droite. Je me crispait, reconnaissant sans peine le visage entraperçu dans une vision. La nouvelle posait pas mal de questions aux « commères » et, bien évidemment, nous nous intéressâmes aux questions nous concernant.

_« Le grand blond qui a toujours l'air malade, c'est Jasper. Apparemment, il sort avec Alice. C'est celle qui a les cheveux partant dans tout les sens. La blonde, c'est Rosalie. Jamais pu la saquer celle là mais bon… Elle sort avec le grand baraqué qui fait fantasmer Mike, Emmett. Et enfin, le beau gosse à la chevelure cuivrée qui fait chavirer le cœur de toutes les filles, Edward. On s'est toutes cassées les dents… Toute façon, les Cullen sont une famille spéciale. Ils restent toujours dans leur coin. A se demander si ils ont une vie sociale… »_

Je ne put m'empêcher de sourire en entendant le laïus d'Angela tandis que Rosalie affichait un air blasé.

- Alors Ed', tu fait fantasmer Newton? Plaisanta Emmett. Je plains Jasper.

- Emmett, ta gueule. Répondit Edward.

Rosalie gratifia Emmett d'une tape sur le haut de sa tête et Jasper haussa les épaules.

- C'est tout le temps pareil avec vous. Grommela-t-il en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

Bien que cette conversation se passa à vitesse vampirique, je vit que nos gestes (faits à vitesse humaine) avaient été vus par la nouvelle qui nous regardait comme si nous débarquions d'une autre planète. Remarquant cela, je lui sourit, ce sourire que Jasper qualifiait de prédateur.

- Alice…

- Emmett, tu ne vas pas commencer. Dis-je sèchement. Pas de pari.

- T'es vraiment pas joueuse…

- Tu parie quoique ce soit sur Alice et je fait ceinture. Dit Rosalie en prenant ma défense.

Nous éclatâmes de rire et Edward me dit:

- Au fait, la nouvelle s'appelle Isabella mais elle préfère qu'on l'appelle Bella. C'est la fille du chef Swan et elle arrive de Phoenix.

- Tu as entendu ses pensées? Dis-je en repoussant mon plateau.

- Non. Je n'arrive pas à les entendre et ça me frustre. J'ai simplement écouté ce qu'elle disait à Angela.

Bella. Quel doux prénom qui sonnait bien à mon oreille…

* * *

Le reste de la journée se passa tout aussi rapidement que la matinée. Je ne vit pas Bella de l'après midi, n'ayant pas les mêmes options qu'elle. A la sortie des cours, j'était près de ma voiture, attendant mes frères et ma sœur quand je vit Bella glisser des marches. Sans réfléchir, je la rattrapait dans mes bras et, l'espace d'un instant, fut surprise par son odeur tandis que mon corps fut parcouru d'un frisson. Je vit son regard chocolat posé sur moi et elle dit:

- Tu peux me lâcher? Tu as les mains froides…

- Hein? Pardon. Dis-je en la remettant sur ses pieds.

- Merci Alice. Dit Bella en souriant.

- Mais de rien Isabella.

- Comment tu connaît mon prénom?

- Les nouvelles vont vite. Dis-je en me mordant la lèvre. J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas?

- Je n'aime quand on m'appelle par mon prénom en entier.

- Désolée. Murmurai-je en évitant de la regarder.

- Y'a pas de mal. Désolée de me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde probablement pas mais je crois que tes frères et sœur viennent de partir.

Je me retournai et je constatait qu'ils étaient partis, me laissant avec Bella.

- Bah, ce n'est pas grave. Répondis-je en souriant. _Emmett, je vais te tuer…_

- Tu veux que je te ramènes chez toi? Proposa Bella en souriant de nouveau.

- Non, je vais rentrer à pied. Merci quand même.

Je partit aussi vite que je le put à vitesse humaine. Un picotement à la nuque m'avertit que Bella me suivait du regard.

* * *

Arrivée à la villa, après avoir déposé mon sac de cours dans ma chambre, je me rendis dans le salon ou Jasper, Edward, Rosalie et Emmett se trouvaient.

- Vous l'avez fait exprès ou quoi?

- Fait quoi? Me demanda Emmett en se décollant de Rosalie.

- Mais c'est qu'en plus, il se fout de ma gueule celui là! Dis-je en haussant la voix.

- C'est moi qui ai suggéré de te laisser avec Bella. Dit calmement Jasper. Ne m'en veux pas.

Je ne dit rien et filai dans ma chambre. Jasper me rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard.

- Tu m'en veux? Demanda-t-il en me prenant dans ses bras.

- Non. Tu sais que je suis incapable de t'en vouloir.

- C'est la jeune femme de ta vision?

- Oui.

Jasper n'ajouta rien de plus et me caressa les cheveux. Sur le pas de la porte, Edward nous regardait, attendri. Ed savait parfaitement les liens qui nous unissaient Jasper et moi. Il aurait pu être jaloux mais non.

- Si Bella est ton âme sœur, il va falloir que tu la séduises. Dit il en s'avançant vers nous.

- T'es bien mignon mais je fait comment? Je te rappelle que je suis une abonnée de longue date aux histoires sans lendemains.

- Commence déjà par devenir amie avec Bella. Le reste suivra.

- Ben, dans ce cas là, muselez Emmett. Dis-je en me détachant de l'étreinte de Jasper. Il est capable de tout foutre en l'air avec ses remarques.

- On en parlera à Rosalie. Assura Jasper. (à Ed) Tu viens?

* * *

Le soir venu, je me rendit devant la maison du chef Swan. J'avais envie de voir Bella mais sans qu'elle le sache. Je grimpais dans un arbre qui était proche de la fenêtre de sa chambre.

Bella était dans sa chambre et, le plus naturellement du monde, nullement au courant que quelqu'un la voyait, se changeait pour enfiler un boxer et un débardeur. Je vit ses vêtements finir un par un sur le sol, laissant voir son corps à la peau si blanche. Corps qui me faisait envie… Bella se coucha et quand je sentit son rythme cardiaque ralentir, je me glissai dans sa chambre.

Elle était profondément endormie et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire devant cette vision enchanteresse. Bien que je mourrai d'envie de me glisser à ses côtés et de parcourir son corps de mains, je ne fit rien. Je me contentait juste de la regarder dormir. Je passait toute la nuit ainsi, debout, le regard rivé à Bella qui dormait sans savoir que j'était là. Je ne partit qu'à l'aube en sentant qu'elle se réveillait.

* * *

Ce petit manège dura pendant deux semaines. Deux semaines ou, à la faveur de la nuit, je me glissait dans sa chambre pour la regarder dormir pour m'éclipser à l'aube tandis que pendant la journée, nous étions complices. J'avais fini par devenir amie avec Bella et nous parlions de beaucoup de choses. Deux semaines pendant lesquelles je n'ai pas cédé à l'appel de la chair, au grand étonnement d'Emmett qui était habitué à me voir partir et revenir avec un sourire qui en disait long sur ce que je venais de faire.

- Al'? me dit Emmett, un matin ou nous attendions d'aller en cours. Cela fait plus de deux semaines que tu ne t'envoie plus en l'air. C'est normal?

- Cherche pas, elle est amoureuse. Répondit Rosalie à ma place.

- Rose! Dis-je sèchement.

Je vit Bella passer près de nous en courant et je ne put contenir un grognement de colère.

- Putain, vous pouviez pas la fermer? Grognai-je en voyant Bella partir en courant.

- Désolée. Murmura Rosalie.

- C'est à cause de ce demeuré que je ne dit rien. Dis-je en désignant Emmett du doigt. (à Emmett) Tu as toujours l'art et la manière de foutre le bordel sans que tu t'en rende compte.

Mon portable vibra, dispensant Emmett de répondre. Je prit mon portable et je vit que j'avais reçu un sms.

_Alice, sois chez moi à la fin des cours. B_

- Emmett, si jamais c'est la fin avec Bella, je te jures que je te pourris la vie.

- Et tu ne m'approcheras plus avant un bon moment. Continua Rosalie.

* * *

Je me tenais devant la porte d'entrée, ne sachant pas comment faire. Ce fut Bella qui me tira de mon embarras en m'ouvrant. Elle me fit signe d'entrer et nous allâmes dans sa chambre. Bella s'assit sur son lit et je restai prudemment près de la porte, mains dans les poches.

- Tu n'as rien à me dire? Dit sèchement Bella.

- Te dire quoi?

- Alice, je croyais que nous étions amies.

- Nous le sommes.

- Alors pourquoi tu ne m'a pas dit que tu était amoureuse?

- Quoi?

- Ne fait pas l'innocente, j'ai entendu Emmett…

- Si je ne te connaissais pas, je dirai que tu es jalouse.

- Moi, jalouse? N'importe quoi. Dit Bella en plongeant son regard chocolat dans le mien.

- Alors pourquoi tu me demandes si je suis amoureuse? _Je suis d'une mauvaise foi pas croyable…._

Bella ne répondit pas et vint vers moi. Elle ferma la porte à clef et posa une main sur ma taille.

- Qu'Est-ce que tu fait? Murmurai-je en voyant sa deuxième main se poser sur ma joue.

- Tais toi.

Tout doucement, Bella m'embrassa. D'abord tendre, le baiser se fit plus insistant. Je sentais vaguement les mains de Bella se faufiler en dessous de ma chemise et elle frissonna. Réalisant ce que nous allions faire, je la repoussait doucement. Je m'apprêtait à faire demi tour quand sa main me retint par le poignet.

- Reste. Reste avec moi… murmura Bella.

Je ne réalise pas ce qu'il vient de se passer. Je ne réalise pas que Bella est endormie contre moi et que nous avons fait l'amour. Je suis sur un petit nuage et je suis heureuse. Et encore… Heureuse est un mot bien trop faible pour dire ce que je ressens en cet instant même.

Tout s'est passé tellement vite après qu'elle m'ai demandé de rester. Malgré mon envie urgente, j'ai prit le temps de découvrir son corps et de l'emmener au septième ciel. J'ai encore envie de Bella mais je me retiens. Ma belle humaine a besoin de dormir mais ma main ne veux pas le savoir.

Ma main droite caresse doucement sa hanche, remonte le long des côtes pour aller taquiner son sein. Bella dort toujours? Ce n'est pas grave, je vais me faire un devoir de la réveiller.

Décidément, cette coquine de main droite ne se lasse pas et je sens qu'une des jambes de ma douce se glisse entre les miennes. Mes lèvres caressent son cou et ma main droite glisse sur son ventre, traçant des figures imaginaires. Son cœur se met à battre de façon plus rapide et je sens qu'elle se réveille. Je me suis mise sur Bella, ma main la caressant toujours. Je l'ai regardée se tordre dans tout les sens, aller au devant de ma main. Je suspendit mon geste et Bella me regarda, l'air de dire _« pourquoi tu t'arrêtes? ». _Ma bouche descendit vers son pubis et ma langue remplaça ma main. La sentant venir, j'introduisit mon index et mon majeur. Plus rien n'existait en dehors de mon mouvement de va-et-vient. Le monde aurait pu exploser, on ne s'en rendait pas compte. J'étouffait son seul gémissement par un baiser. Je fini par me mettre contre Bella, la tête posée sur ses seins. Elle me caressa le dos et murmura, le souffle court:

- Je t'aime Alice…

* * *

Le temps est une notion relative pour moi mais maintenant que je suis avec Bella, cela n'a plus d'importance.

Depuis qu'elle m'a dit « je t'aime », je me sens heureuse. Bien sûr, tout n'a pas été tout beau et tout rose au début. Comme n'importe quel couple, nous avons du affronter les regards des autres ainsi que les « on dit » mais, dans l'ensemble, ça c'est bien passé. Ma famille a accueilli Bella à bras ouverts, surtout Jasper et Edward. Ces deux là, ce sont des amours. Ils étaient présents quand j'ai fini par avouer à Bella ce que nous étions réellement. Au départ, Bella avait eu peur mais Jasper a eu une discussion avec ma douce moitié. J'ignore ce qu'il lui a dit et je ne veux pas le savoir. Chacun a ses secrets.

A présent, Bella sait tout de moi, elle connait mon passé, notre passé commun entre moi et Jasper. Je lui ai également parlé de la vision que j'avais eu d'elle il y a plusieurs années et Bella a été émue.

Bella est rentrée il y a quelques minutes et je sais qu'elle me regarde. Comme à son habitude, elle est adossée à la porte de notre chambre et moi, je met la touche finale à un portrait que j'ai fait d'elle il y a longtemps.

- Qu'Est-ce que c'est? Demanda-t-elle en venant vers moi.

- Approche et tu verras.

Bella se mit derrière moi et, posant sa tête contre mon épaule, regarda le portrait.

- C'est magnifique…

- Tu sais de quand ce portrait date?

- Non.

- Je l'ai fait bien avant que je te rencontre. Je l'ai dessiné juste après ma vision de toi…

Bella m'a souvent demandé de lui accorder l'éternité et j'ai toujours décliné car je ne me sentait pas prête mais ce soir, c'est différent… Ce soir, tandis que nous ferons l'amour, je la transformerai…. Parce que c'est mon Isabella et parce que dans ma vision (et je me suis bien gardée de lui avouer), ma Bella était une vampire….

Fin

* * *

_Premier essai de lemon et j'espère sincèrement que mon OS vous a plu!_

_K_


End file.
